As an example, a plurality of electricity conducting wires are coupled together to form a harness. This coupling together of wires is recognized as an aid for electrically connecting components where such connecting requires a plurality of wires. Because, typically, the wires must be accurately connected to the proper contacts, individual wires are e.g. color coded to avoid the occurrence of an assembler incorrectly connecting wires to the wrong contacts. This same consideration may apply to fiber optics conductors and hereafter reference to “conductors” encompasses both fiber optics and electric conductors.
Additionally, the individual wires may be provided with supplemental coding in the form of bar code symbology and/or alphanumeric identification as may be desired by individual systems manufacturers. Thus, it is a common practice for a systems manufacturer to stock multiple sizes and colors of heat shrink tubing, and then individually print identification numbers on the selected tube segments as needed, for subsequent application to individual wires. This practice involves the stocking of numerous different colored tubing followed by time-consuming printing of such colored tubing and is a significant cost addition to the assembly process.